1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, particularly to waterproof and insulative garments, and to body suits.
2. Description of the Related Art
When out of doors for any type of activity, it is often desirable to dress warmly, and to shield oneself from the harsher effects of the environment, such as wind, rain, sea spray, and cool air temperature.
After swimming, it is desirable to do all of the above, as well as to dry oneself for greater comfort and for less heat loss from the body through evaporation.